1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the field of hardware for use with drills, and, more particularly, to a collet collar stop for a drill bit which utilizes two molded pieces to attach to the drill bit and prevent the user from drilling too deeply into a surface by limiting the depth of penetration of the drill bit into the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drills are common hand tools. They are used in many applications, from home repair to surgery. One common problem associated with the use of drills is that it may be difficult to identify the desired depth of a hole being drilled into a surface. In some applications, such as installing door hinges, attaching legs to a table, or during surgery (e.g., dental surgery, neurosurgery, orthopedic surgery, or maxillofacial surgery), drilling the hole to a precise depth is of crucial importance, and so precise control of the depth of penetration of the drill bit into the surface is essential.
In simple applications, crude means have existed for providing a stop for the drill bit. In carpentry, for example, it is common to provide a visual stop for a drill bit by applying a long piece of masking tape to the exterior of the bit itself, whereby the edge of the tape closest to the tip of the drill is aligned with the desired maximum depth of penetration of the bit. The tape can also be wrapped about the bit several times to establish a shoulder which abuts the surface into which the drill penetrates. This functions to limit the travel of the bit beyond the desired depth. While this approach works satisfactorily in carpentry, it is not appropriate, for example, in oral surgery, where a more precise (and sanitary) form of stop is needed. It also is difficult to re-position for subsequent uses.
The prior art includes many known stops for drill bits. However, prior art drill bits may be difficult to implement, either because they require complicated manipulation or because they require the use of special types of drill bits to accommodate the stop. Additionally, many prior art drill bits were specially adapted for use with drill bits of a single size, and could not readily be used on standard drill bits having shafts of varying diameters. Thus, it would be useful to have a stop for a drill bit that could be used with standard drill bits, and it would be particularly useful to have a single stop which could be used with standard drill bits having a range of diameters.
It would also be useful to have a kit which includes a plurality of stops for drill bits, with each stop being individually useful with standard drill bits having a range of diameters.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a drill bit stop which provides means for reliably and precisely setting the depth of penetration of a drill bit with a simple attachment arrangement, and which may be used with drill bits having a varying range of diameters.